Space Engineers: The Legend Begins Redux
by IceBite
Summary: Let's explore what happens when a Fanfic Author and an ex-assassin are sent to another universe and end up working with an Engineer Captain, Security Guard, AI, and Doctor. Rated M because I don't wanna take chances...


**As with the previous draft, this IS a fanfic of not just Space Engineers, but TheXPGamers' ORIGINAL Space Engineers Survival Story, meaning it features CaptainShack, Valefor, Alteran, and Tabby.**

 **This is MAINLY Space Engineers, but I WILL be looking up stuff from other series on Space Engineers' Steam Workshop Page. If I can find a copy of it there THAT LOOKS GOOD, then I will use it here...an example is the Blasters from Star Wars have a mod for them in Space Engineers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of Pirates and Space Engineers**

A loud hiss was the first thing Daniel heard when he woke up. He shivered and coughed, as the temperature of his surroundings immediately warmed and he fell from the cryo pod. When he opened his eyes...he was shocked to find himself...in some kind of metallic environment. He looked up, and saw...a man in a space suit...with some kind of pirate-like emblem...holding a gun to him. "Alright, kid. Talk: who are you and _when_ are you from?"

"Sir, this other one, she's AR-AAHHHHH! MY ARM!" Daniel and the man turned...and saw a figure that GREATLY resembled Fire Emblem's Katarina, slicing another pirate's arm off with a sword. Taking advantage of the distraction, Daniel grabbed the gun, wrestling with the man, the two fighting for the weapon… … ...until a sword was shoved through the man, killing him. Daniel wrenched the gun away, before looking up. "...Thanks…" he coughed.

"No problem…" the girl coughed, "...What's your name?"

"Daniel. Daniel Mitchell," Daniel replied, finally able to speak without coughing.

"Katarina," the girl replied, causing Daniel to begin to suspect that maybe this was the real deal...but then…

"...Where are we?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know...I just woke up here...same as you…"

"Then we need to get moving...no telling how many more of those people there are…" Daniel commented.

"Right…" Katarina replied, "I...might be able to help plan our escape: how good are you in a fight?"

"... … ...I'm sorry, but utterly useless…" Daniel sadly replied.

"I see… … …" Katarina tapped one of the fallen guns with her foot. "What ARE these strange weapons?"

"Guns…" Daniel replied, "You pull the trigger and it shoots metal at a high speed…I...MIGHT be able to use one, but...I can't guarantee hitting anything…"

"It's better than nothing…" Katarina replied, before kicking the weapon towards Daniel...who picked it and the other pirate's gun up.

"...We need to get out of here…" Daniel said, before analyzing the gun...or rather…"This...isn't a normal gun…"

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked.

"This is a blaster...they're fictional where I come from, but Blasters fire energized gas contained in an energy field instead of metal...they burn instead of punch…" Daniel replied, picking the blaster, a 'DC-17 Hand Blaster'.

"...You mean like a tightly-focused Fire Spell?" Katarina asked.

"...Sure, that sounds right…" Daniel replied, "Anyways, good thing, probably...more effective...let's let me give them a try..."

Daniel took a moment to familiarize himself with the pistols, until Katarina came back...with two space suits.

"I took a look at those suits the pirates had, and I believe they were either meant to keep something out, or keep something in, so I guessed we may need similar suits, only my damage to the pirates' means we can't use theirs…" she stated, nervously.

Daniel smiled. "Good thinking! Those were spacesuits, designed to keep air inside, thus allowing the occupant to breathe...if they were here wearing space suits, then we must be somewhere without air outside…Let's get them on…"

Daniel managed to get his spacesuit on just fine...Katarina, on the other hand...needed help. Thankfully, Daniel was able to offer said help. Soon, the two were able to get going...sure enough, outside the room was depressurized, suggesting the pirates had repressurized the room before letting the two out. Now, they just had to escape, maybe by stealing a ship from the pirates?

* * *

" _Last time...We escaped that accursed planet! We all ended up investigating the crashed ship, and found a cache of armor and weapons...and some of the surviving crew...who attacked us. After we recovered some star charts we could use to get home, as well as schematics of the ship and everything inside its computers, Valefor covered our retreat by blowing up our pursuers. After getting the gate online, we dove in, hoping to find our way back…"_

The four exited the gateway...to find the research facility again...the room COVERED in damaged, leaky nuclear reactors. "OH GOD!"

"Did you send us to the WRONG PLACE, ROBOT?!" Shack yelled.

"Uhm...remember when I said we wouldn't want to come back?" Tabby nervously asked.

"Great," Valefor began, "Now I'm probably gonna have a third arm-" Suddenly, the station rattled. "What was THAT?!"

"Sensors are reading another ship outside...They could be Pirates…" Alteran reported.

"Great," Valefor moaned, "Now what're we gonna do-"

Alteran interrupted, "I'm detecting a pair of life forms heading straight towards us...they appear to be fleeing a larger group of life forms…"

"Ah, hell: how much you wanna bet they're being chased by the pirates?" Valefor lamented.

"Think of it this way," Shack commented, "You get to shoot someone… … …"

"... … ...LOCK AND LOAD PEOPLE!" Valefor finally cheered, readying his new gun.

"Just..be careful not to shoot the people being chased…" Tabby reminded.

Valefor and everyone else got into position (in an upper room away from the damaged reactors)... … ...until two people in Alliance Space Suits arrived. "You think...we lost them?" asked one in a male voice, panting.

The other, seemingly less tired, answered, in a female voice, "Maybe...they're probably still following us, though...we can't keep running forever...we need to find a 'ship' now and get away...but where are we going to go?"

"I don't know: anywhere is better than here…"

"HEY! YOU!" Valefor shouted, pointing his gun at the two people, "Alliance douchbags!"

"Wait, wha-What Alliance?!" the male shouted.

"What Alliance, my ass: you're wearing their uniforms!" Valefor shouted, "Who are you? What's your rank?! What your serial number?!"

"Wait? You got this wrong! We woke up in some cryopods upstairs and just swiped these spacesuits when we discovered we were on some kind of space station!" the male panicked.

"Oh, yeah, you really think we-"

"Oh, they're definitely telling the truth," Tabby stated.

The group turned to her. "...Huh?!"

"Yeah: according to the suit readouts, they're Basic Humans, albeit the girl has some unknown mutations. Basics aren't in the Alliance…" Tabby explained, "Furthermore, I DID see some Cryo Pods earlier, and two WERE occupied...it's not out of the realm of possibility for pirates to open them and let the inhabitants out...they must have been quite skilled to fight off the pirates, though…"

"That was ALL her," the male said, referring to his companion. "My name's Daniel Mitchell, and this is Katarina."

"Oh, I'm Shack. Captain Shack." That froze Daniel. "And this is Valefor, our security chief-"

"WOOHOO! PROMOTION!"

"-Alteran, our little AI Companion, and Dr. Tabby InBoots, our...Doctor."

* * *

Daniel was shocked. He KNEW of these people...not only did they get sent to another universe, but RIGHT INTO the ORIGINAL TheXPGamers Space Engineers Survival Stories. However, his thought process was driven to a halt by…

"Daniel? Daniel…" Katarina said, "You alright in there?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry, was kinda lost in thought…" Daniel replied, hiding the fact that the people were introduced as semi-fictional characters from a series made by people whose usernames were the same name as the characters.

"...Alright...so...what're we going to do? We can't stay here…" Katarina stated.

"And going back isn't an option…" Tabby stated.

"Which means we get to plow RIGHT THROUGH those pirate bastards!" Valefor said...in a rather creepily excited kind of way.

"Uhm...I'd like to point out that...this facility is my ONLY combat experience," Daniel stated, "I'm not used to using these things…" He held out his blasters for the people to see.

"Well, from my perspective, you did pretty good," Katarina complemented, Daniel blushing a little at the praise, hidden by his helmet.

"Then keep your head down and take whatever shots you can," Shack suggested, "We're fighting our way back to the _Endurance_."

"If the Pirates haven't stripped it for parts first," Alteran suggested.

"Then we just steal THEIR ship," Valefor suggested, "We'll probably go wipe them out anyways…"

"Alright...let's give it a go," Daniel relented.

"Don't worry," Katarina commented, "I'm an experienced tactician...I can probably figure something out…"

"A Tactician? As in, Military? FINALLY, I'M NOT ALONE!" Valefor shouted.

* * *

The group headed towards where the _Endurance_ was parked, but soon, they came across a group of Pirates. "Well, would you look at THAT?" Valefor stated, "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through."

"Hope I don't die out there…" Daniel replied, "NO Combat Experience…"

"Then just keep in the back and try not to hit us," Valefor snapped, before raising his gun. "Alright, let's do this!"

The group then advanced, Katarina guiding the fighters as they advanced. They came to appreciate the girl's knowledge, as her skill managed to help them cut a swathe through the Pirate forces, soon, coming within sight of…

"The _Endurance_!" Shack cheered, "It's untouched!"

"Well, whoopty-fucking-doo!" Valefor droned, "Let's get onboard before the pirates decide to tear it apart…"

"I can get behind that," Daniel stated, running up before tripping, just barely dodging a spray of bullets. "Ow… … ...that hurt…"

"You alright?" Katarina asked, approaching Daniel.

"...My ankle...think I sprained it…" Daniel hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Katarina then called, "Come on!" before dragging Daniel to the edge. "...Now what do I do?"

"Use your thrusters!"

"My what?! I'm going to admit: my world still uses swords and plate mail. I just know these guns' usefulness due to observation…"

"Oh, for the love of-" Valefor snapped.

However, Shack interrupted, "Just pass Daniel to me. Tabby, you think you-"

"I can help her…" the doctor replied. Soon, the group was on their way across the gap, and were soon at the _Endurance_ 's Airlock.

"Come on, come on, come on, come ON!" Shack urged.

The group was soon on the bridge, Shack having taken Daniel to the bunks where he was currently resting his leg, watched by Katarina and Dr. Tabby.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Shack called out, and the _Endurance_ began to move away from the station. They were just accelerating to maximum speed when the pirate ship, a thin ship that resembled a knife with engines on the back of it, came up from behind the base's asteroid.

"They...found us…" groaned Alteran.

"Ah, hell! Valefor, the gun!" Shack ordered.

"Loud and clear!" Valefor replied, ordering the gun to deploy.

The ship, however, soon rocked due to weapons fire. Katarina came up to the bridge from the bunks. "What's going on?!"

"The pirates are attacking us with their ship!" Shack replied.

"That's bad!" Katarina replied.

"You don't think we know that?! Let us handle this!" Valefor snapped.

Soon, the gun was online, and firing on the frigate. "Come on...come on!" Valefor voiced, concentrating...Soon, a loud explosion sounded. "WOO-HOO! AMMO-RACKED!"

"Dammit, Valefor, that was one HELL of a shot! They're dead in the water!" Shack cheered.

"Setting a course to get us the hell out of here…" Alteran droned, the ship soon making its way at its (admittedly pathetic) maximum speed to get away from the pirates before they could follow again.

Soon, the pirate ship was off the sensors, and Shack finally allowed himself to sigh with relief, "We made it!"

* * *

 **Alright, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the rewritten story...**


End file.
